Davis Discoveries 3: A Being Dumber Than Him
by Colony
Summary: Everyone got so upset that I made fun of Guilmon. These people failed to notice that I wrote this story the day of Guilmon's debut, and when that happened Guilmon was basically a newborn that didn't know anything at all. It's easy to make fun of a charact


Davis Discovers a Being Dumber Than Him  
How Daisuke Met Guilmon, the Newly Created Yet Still Humorously Stupid Digimon Even Though We Know He Hasn't Existed Long Enough to Know a Lot of Stuff  
  
How many things do I own in this story? 0.  
  
Daisuke was sitting at a chair doing homework.  
  
"2 + 2 = 4? Where do they come up with this stuff?" he said to himself (Thanks, 'Me'). "I mean, 2! How does 2, become 4? It boggles the mind! Wait! Numbers don't really exist! I FIGURED IT OUT!! Numbers aren't true things! They are ideas! The idea that something can have a set value! And, you can combine two ideas, to get a totally different idea! EUREKA!"  
  
Daisuke began jotting down the answers to his homework in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yes! Yes! The secret to addition! HA HA HA HA HA. . . Ow! My head hurts!"  
  
Daisuke was thinking, so it gave him a headache.  
  
"I think I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk."  
  
Daisuke walked out the door his neighbor's three-year-old daughter just showed him how to open. As he walked, he took deep breaths, trying to clear his head of all thoughts. He continued to walk, until he heard a strange voice.  
  
"Takatomon?" said the voice.  
  
Daisuke froze, and tried to find out where the voice he just heard. It was a peculiar sounding voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Daisuke called out. He walked toward where he believed the voice came from.  
  
There was a noise, and Daisuke jumped toward the space between two trash cans.  
  
"Identify yourself!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"Wow, what a big word; identify," Daisuke and the strange voice said at the same time. Daisuke looked at who else was talking, and saw. . .  
  
"A Digimon. . ." said Daisuke. "A kind I've never seen before."  
  
"Who is you?" said the Digimon.  
  
"Myself is Daisuke. Who are you?"  
  
"Guilmon. Where is Takatomon? I want to play with him."  
  
"I don't know any Takatomon."  
  
"You look like him. You have weird glasses, too."  
  
"You mean my goggles? A goggles-wearing kid huh?"  
  
"Yes, he walk on thing next to black thing to place called school"  
  
"You mean the sidewalk?" Man! thought Daisuke. This guy isn't too sharp.  
  
There was a noise in the trash can, and the two looked inside, to find a rat.  
  
"Ah! Little furry thing!" cried Guilmon, and blasted the rat with his as of yet unnamed attack.*  
  
Davis saw this and yelled "WOW! AMAZING! I HAVE TO CALL TAKERU!" Daisuke rushed to the phone and dialed Takeru's number.  
  
"Yes?" said Takeru's voice.  
  
"TLC, it's me. I'm at a pay phone in some alley somewhere.  
  
"Daisuke!!?? What do you want now?"  
  
"This is major! I found a Digimon, named Guilmon, and he's dumber than me!"  
  
"No way, really?"  
  
"Yes, and his partner is some goggles-wearing kid namec Takatomon."  
  
"Takatomon??"  
  
"Or just Takato. He's not to bright, remember."  
  
"Yeah. Okay Daisuke, I'll come help." Takeru ran out the door and used his D3 to find Daisuke, who was with Guilmon.  
  
"So, this is the dumb Digimon, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we gots to find this Takato kid."  
  
"Well, he's probably in school, so we'll head to the elementary school first."  
  
The three headed to the Odaiba Elementary School, and searched for a goggles-wearing kid. Takeru checked the playground, and Daisuke and Guilmon checked in the building.  
  
The two walked by a storage closet with playground equipment. Guilmon saw the balls and said, "Baaalllllll. . ."  
  
They walked by the kitchen and Guilmon said, "Foooooooood. . ."  
  
Daisuke saw a kid wih goggles go out to the playground.  
  
He turned to Guilmon and said, "I found him. Stay here, and I'll bring him inside." Dasuke went out the door, and Guilmon went in the kitchen.  
  
"TV," said Daisuke to Takeru. "I found Takato, he's over there."  
  
* * *  
  
Guilmon leaned on the stove and tried to look in the pot cooking something. His foot caught on the knob that turned on the gas.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you Takato?" Takeru asked the goggles-wearing kid.  
  
The kid turned and said, "Wow! Doug Berholt! Brian Donovan! You guys are on Digimon!"  
  
The two Digidestined stared at each other, "Whatever, kid. Do you have a Digimon named Guilmon?"  
  
"Digimon is real, I KNEW IT!" said Takato.  
  
At that moment, the school exploded.  
  
* * *  
  
Guilmon went flying towards the bay, his fur on fire.  
  
Takeru, Daisuke, and Takato went flying also. Between the three of them, they broke six legs. . . on other people.  
  
No one was killed in the blast, but a lot were seriously injured.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke never found out what Takato was talking about when they first met him, But they decided to stay away from him forever.  
  
One of the students at the school, named Hal Wildharbor, wrote a story called "The Happiest Day of My Life: The Day My School Exploded.  
  
  
  
Wow. This story wasn't the usual, stupid, pointless Davis-bashing story the others were. Still, some of you may like it. The * means that I was pretty sure that the name of Guilomon's attack wasn't mentioned in the premiere, but I was in the bathroom during one part, so I may have missed it. 


End file.
